


血魔

by taeiliebby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alternate Universe - Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Magic, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Modern Royalty, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Prince Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Yeah I do, also they can do magic but no spoilers hehe, but like i rewatched magi and like yeah, do i already have a wip?, listen up ladies and gents, oh yeah also I used a bunch of random kpop idols bc i felt like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/taeiliebby
Summary: “Prince Donghyuck has been quite sheltered for most of his life, with being born on Tenz and then moving here to Asade and being locked up in the palace. Perhaps he could take a couple adventures as a normal boy, not a prince, with me at his side. Then the prince could get what he wants, to not marry King Seungri and to spend time with me, while you guys can give Prince Chanhyuk to spend some time as interim Crown Prince.”OR: The one where Donghyuck is an Prince and Mark is his personal advisor and they go on crazy adventures and can do magic.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	血魔

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I rewatched Magi binchess
> 
> Also I use random other idols bc i could so like at the top of each chapter I guess I'll say who each person is and why they're used so like uh yeah
> 
> Soonkyu (Sunny from SNSD) - Donghyuck's mom  
> Sungmin (from Super Junior) - Donghyuck's dad  
> Chanhyuk (from AKMU) - Donghyuck's lil bro  
> Seungri (piece of trash) - piece of trash  
> Minju (from IZ*ONE) - Mark's mom  
> Minhyuk (from Monsta X) - Mark's dad  
> Suk/Sook (from Unnie's Slam Dunk) - village grandmother  
> Jinkyung (from Unnie's Slam Dunk) - village grandmother  
> Daniel (from Wanna One/Solo) - Donghyuck's cousin  
> Jisung (from Wanna One) - Daniel's dad and Donghyuck's uncle  
> Sehun (EXO) - leader of Omega battalion  
> Youngho (Johnny from NCT) - leader of Omega battalion  
> Changmin (Q from The Boyz) - really loud and annoying recruit lmao  
> Hyungseo (Kevin from The Boyz) - really loud and annoying recruit lmao

To say Lee Donghyuck was furious was an understatement. The 16 year old was practically shaking in anger, his brows furrowed, his reddish brown hair messy from hands running through it, his steps booming across the palace floor. His personal advisor, Minhyung, ran after him, the 17 year old trying hard to assess the situation. 

“Your Highness, wait! Donghyuckie! Duckie! Wait up!” Minhyung screeched for him.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and stopped, allowing Minhyung to give him back his face mask, meant to protect his identity as Crown Prince and allowing him to fix up his hair. Once Minhyung was done, Donghyuck steadied himself and slammed the doors to the Throne Room, where he knew his parents were discussing his arranged marriage.

Queen Lee Soonkyu and King Lee Sungmin looked at their son in surprise, not expecting the outburst. 

“THERE’S NO WAY IN HELL I’M MARRYING THAT MAN WHORE!”

Both the queen and king gasped at his statement, as well as a few palace servants and maids walking around. 

“Donghyuck! A prince like you should not be saying words like that! Besides, King Seungri is a nice man. He promises to keep you happy and healthy. Yial is quite the nice country as well, is it not?” Soonkyu responded. 

Donghyuck growled. “He owns all the brothels in his country! Said a prince would make a good add-on to his collection. I’d die before I marry that man!” 

Sungmin frowned, eyebrows furrowed. “You will be marrying King Seungri and that’s final. The more allies made in the Southern Isles, the better chance we have against the Jiang empire. They’ve taken over most of the Northern Austere at this point.”

Donghyuck looked on in shock. “S-so you’d rather I be married off to a man to make allies than keep your son’s chastity to y’know, the one he’s bonded to?!” 

This time, it was Minhyung who spoke. “Hyuckie, uh Your Highness, even if you weren’t to marry him, we wouldn’t be able to be together due to our positions. Both your parents and I know that.”

Donghyuck pouted. What was the point of being bonded if you were bonded to your personal advisor AND could never be with him?

“Yes of course son. Truly being with Minhyung here would be impossible given your status. Nevertheless, King Seungri will make a fine husband! Besides, Chanhyuk will be a perfectly fine King in your place.” Sungmin agreed.

Donghyuck’s blood boiled harder. Minhyung flinched, feeling Donghyuck’s anger through the blood bond.

“Is that what all this is about? You just want to sell me off so my brother can be the King instead of me?! Do you really distrust me this much to agree to sell me off to a whore collector?! So you can have your favorite child be Crown Prince instead of your actual firstborn?!”

As an attempt to resolve the situation, Minhyung spoke up. “Uh Your Highnesses, if I may offer a solution?” 

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks. What the fuck could he be saying? The only solution was to allow him and Minhyung to stay together, to keep him as the Crown Prince and then King, not his grubby brother Chanhyuk.

“Prince Donghyuck has been quite sheltered for most of his life, with being born on Tenz and then moving here to Asade and being locked up in the palace. Perhaps he could take a couple adventures as a normal boy, not a prince, with me at his side. Then the prince could get what he wants, to not marry King Seungri and to spend time with me, while you guys can give Prince Chanhyuk to spend some time as interim Crown Prince.”

Queen Soonkyu hummed in agreement. “Hyuckie always was a free spirit. Very well! Son, you and Advisor Minhyung will be allowed to adventure the world.”

The happiness that bloomed into Donghyuck that Minhyung felt through the bond made Minhyung fall just a bit more in love with the Prince. 

“However,” Sungmin added, “No one has ever truly seen the Prince’s full face. In order to allow you true freedom, you’ll have to keep your true identities secretive. Name changes, hair change, wardrobe change, the whole thing.” 

Donghyuck, smiling, bowed his head to his parents and walked out of the room, Minhyung following close behind. They proceeded to walk to Donghyuck’s room, and as soon as the door was closed, he proceeded to pounce on Minhyung. 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you! I can’t believe I get to travel the world with you! No guards, no royal responsibilities, nothing of the sort! Just you and me, making our mark on the world!” 

Minhyung snorted, any professionalism gone now that he was with the boy he loved and bonded with. “Mark, sounds like a cute name. Yours can be something with the sun.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my sunshine.”

That made Donghyuck’s heart melt. He gave Minhyung one big kiss on the lips before he went on ranting about how fun the trip would be and trying to stuff everything he could into a little bag. Minhyung watched, the scene reminding him of how it used to be on the island, before they moved to Asade, when him and Donghyuck were still equal.

_“Yaga Suk, tell me about the outside world again!”_

_At 10 and 11 years old, Lee Minhyung and Lee Donghyuck were best friends. The tiny but quick brown haired boy was a menace on the island, only calmed when with his partner-in-crime, the long and lanky limbed pale haired boy._

_“Well you see, my child, we live off the coast of the Southern Isles. There are 4 continents, the Northern Austere, the Western Pass, the Eastern Continent, and of course the Southern Isles.”_

_Yaga Suk, one of the grandmothers and folk tellers of the tribe, had taken care of Minhyung for as long as he could remember. According to Yaga Jinkyung, his life was entrusted into Yaga Suk while his parents, Lee Minju and Lee Minhyuk went to the Elardia on diplomatic business for the island, only to be murdered by warriors from the Jiang Empire next door. Since then, she had taken care of Minhyung, as well as the other children whose parents had been murdered. Minhyung was only 6 months old._

_“Why are we stuck on this tiny island instead of being with the rest of the world? Why does the rest of the world not like us?”_

_Lee Donghyuck was the most free spirit anyone had seen on the island since his mother, Soonkyu had been little. She and his father, Lee Sungmin, had given birth to Donghyuck on a bright summer day. He had a twin sister, but she died during birth. Chanhyuk was 3 years younger than Donghyuck, and the two brothers seemed to absolutely hate each other._

_“Well, little one, people think we’re weird. We possess an ability that most can’t.”_

_Tenz was a small island that was blocked off from the rest of the world. All of its people lived harmoniously, bonded or not bonded, mated or not mated, they were all family. Everyone on the island tribe was equal, there was no upper or lower class. It was a peaceful island, and a great place for people of their kind to live. It was plentiful with food and animals, and was always a nice warm temperature._

_“You mean the blood thing?”_

“Oh Min-- uh I mean Mark! We must go visit Tenz to see how it’s been doing all these years! Please?” The boy formerly known as the Crown Prince exclaimed. His now burnt orange hair jumped with excitement, mimicking his feelings for the adventure.

Mark chuckled. He ran his hands through his now dark brown hair. “Alrighty Don-- uh I mean Haechan, I guess we can go to Tenz.” 

As they went through the airport line, Mark and Haechan talked about all they wanted to do in Tenz. See Yaga Suk, visit the schools, see their old homes, and just enjoy the feeling of nostalgia. 

Haechan laid his head on Mark’s shoulder while the line was stopped. He sighed and smiled. “I can’t wait to go back to the lake. Y’know, that brings so many happy memories.” 

_Lake Otzar-Deak was a popular spot for children to play around in. Almost daily were there school kids running around, splashing their friends and playing pretend. It was summer break, in the time period after Donghyuck’s birthday but before Minhyung’s birthday, the small period of time where they were both the same age. Somehow, the lake was empty, completely devoid of people, except for Minhyung and Donghyuck. The two best friends were sitting by the boulders and skipping rocks, talking about anything and everything._

_The two 13 year olds were inseparable, and seeing how they were both teenagers, it took a toll on their attraction. Minhyung definitely had a crush on Donghyuck, and everyone but Minhyung could see that Donghyuck had a massive crush on Minhyung._

_Donghyuck moved closer to nuzzle himself into Minhyung, being obnoxiously cute. “Hyungie~ pay attention to me~. I’m cuter than those rocks~.”_

_Minhyung hummed in agreement, spaced out, he was really about to do this, wasn’t he?_

_When Donghyuck came up to look at Minhyung face to face, Minhyung steeled his nerves, grabbed Donghyuck’s face, and kissed him._

_The kiss itself wasn’t anything special. It was both their first kisses, and both were severely inexperienced. The electric shock both felt when their lips connected was the real shocker (pun not intended. They had heard about it in school. The attraction, the electricity running throughout their veins that seemed to belong to the other, the sudden extra emotion they felt, it was obvious. They were meant to be bonded, mates for life._

_When they came up for air, panting, they looked in each others eyes._

_Minhyung giggled. “Y’know, I never thought I’d end up getting married to my best friend at 13.”_

_Donghyuck rolled his eyes and brought Minhyung into another kiss._

“Yeah, the lake is a special place, isn’t it?” Mark smiled as well, pressing a kiss onto Haechan’s forehead. 

Once they both got to the front of the line, they got identified, their luggage checked, and they were set. 

“Hey,” the flight attendant running the line said, calling to Haechan, “you look a lot like Kang Daniel.” 

Haechan stopped in his tracks and grimaced. He turned his face back to the flight attendant. “Never met him.”

_“What do you mean we have to leave?” Donghyuck shouted as his mother packed her belongings._

_“You know your cousin, Daniel, the one that lives in Asade, right?”_

_Donghyuck nodded. “The prince?”_

_Soonkyu nodded. “Exactly. Well, his mother and father, the King and Queen, were murdered a couple months ago. Daniel was trying hard as the new King but his mom and dad died, and it was hard. You see, he went missing last week, and no one knows where he is. Many speculate he committed suicide since he couldn’t deal with being the new King and with his parents dying.”_

_Chanhyuk, beside Donghyuck, furrowed his brows. “So, what does that have to do with us moving?”_

_‘Well, since Daniel had no other siblings, and since King Jisung was my only brother, that means that we are next in the royal line. Your father and I are to become the new King and Queen, and you Donghyuckie are to become the new Crown Prince.”_

_Donghyuck spluttered. “B-but wait! Minhyungie and I are bonded! You can’t just separate two mates! We have to get married! That’s the tradition, isn’t it?”_

_Soonkyu hummed. “I guess it would be difficult to have your mate far away. Very well, I suppose Minhyungie can join us. As Crown Prince, you’ll need someone to be with you at all times, someone to guide you as a personal advisor. I suppose Minhyungie will be your personal advisor.”_

Once they boarded the plane, they were greeted with men wearing the same uniform. Both Mark and Haechan questioned this. Wasn’t this the flight to Tenz?

“Oy! This flight is for authorized figures only!” A shout came towards them and suddenly all eyes were on the two. Two tall men came up to them, and boy was Haechan glad that he knew how to lie his way out of things.

“T-this is the flight to Tenz, right?” Mark stuttered.

One of the men, with bright orange hair and a long, stoic face, nodded and grunted. “Who are you? Only authorised figures are allowed on this flight.”

Mark all but whimpered, and the grip he had on Haechan’s hand grew impossibly tight. At any other moment he would’ve made fun of Mark for being such a scaredy cat, but he knew that his face was paling by the second. 

The other man, a man with a black undercut and soft eyes behind spectacle, flicked the stoic man. “Hey Sehun, don’t be so blunt. The two are probably newbies, this is probably their first mission.” 

The man, Sehun, grunted before walking away. The other man stayed with them, and the two were as still as statues. 

He sighed. “Anyways, I’m Youngho. Sehun and I are the leaders of the Omega battalion, although I guess you must have known that to be on this flight. Don’t worry too much, we’re just doing a routine check on the island. May I know your names?”

Somehow, Haechan was able to muster up his voice and speak. “The name’s Haechan, and this dumbass behind me is Mark.”

Youngho clasped Haechan’s shoulder. Haechan was sure Mark could feel his panic seeping through the bond. 

“Well, I don’t remember seeing your names on the list,” **abort abort abort the fucking mission we’ve been found out** “but if you’re brand new you probably wouldn’t be on the list anyway. No matter, we have extra seats. Take a seat next to Changmin and Hyungseo.”

And so, for the next hour and a half, the pain of Changmin and Hyungseo murdering their eardrums and braincells couldn’t compare to the excitement they felt as they finally went back to their homeland.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this shit show man


End file.
